Kasai the human with wolf ears and tail
by a dark hero
Summary: Disclaimer I don't own TMNT The turtles come across a kid with a sword, and found he part of the foot, how will thing turn out. please RnR i need twe feed back


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMNT

The Ninja Turtles were out on their nightly patrol on New York and they were being followed as they jump from rooftop to rooftop and they spotted the Kraang fighting the Foot clan.

"What should we do? just watch them beat each other or take part of the fight?" Asked Raphael.

"We might as well take part of the fight." Said Leonardo.

So the Turtles jump into the fight and was able to easily defeat the Foot but now they had to fight the Kraang which is a bit more of a challenge when out of nowhere a small kid with a sword which was in flames and chop the robots bodies in half and some sort of brain like squid aliens came out of them and fled and the Turtles looked at the kid mildly shock from how a small kid was able to defeat the Kraang so fast and from also the kid appearance was of a young boy with wolf like ears on his head and tail on his lower back.

"Uh are those real?" Asked Michelangelo pointing to his ears and tail.

"It not nice to point, Mikey." Said Raphael smacking him upside the head.

"I don't think so." Donatello said as he eye the small kid just as the kid wolf ear flop down.

"They are real!" The four turtles exclaim.

"Hi my name is Kasai, I'm six years old and I take it you never seen a person with animal ears before?" Spoke Kasai.

"Hi I'm Leonardo, these guys are Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael." Said Leonardo, "Where did you learn to use a sword?"

"In the slums of Japan and a old man taught me to use a sword because of my unique power and appearance." Replied Kasai.

"We should take him to Master Splinter." Said Raphael.

Then they took him to their lair where Master Splinter walk around the boy examining him with a critical eye and even taking his sword getting an odd reaction from the boy which was him crying out for his sword back and Splinter didn't give it back to the boy and continue examining until he speak.

"Did you come in contact with some kind of Ooze?" Asked Master Splinter but the kid kept crying for his sword and Leonardo give him one of his but the kid threw at the floor.

"What with the crying?" Asked April as she enter the lair and see the small kid crying, "Jeez what did you guys due to him?"

"Nothing it just Master Splinter took his sword and he starts crying, please make it stop!" Yelled Raphael.

So April took the sword from Splinter and give to Kasai who stop crying instantly when he got his sword back.

"Did you come in contact with some kind of Ooze?" Asked Master Splinter again.

"I don't think so, I been like as long as I can remember." Said Kasai.

"Are these real?" Question April as she poked Kasai's wolf ear and it twitch, "Their real!"

"Why do people keep doing that, of course my ears and tail are real." Kasai said as he release a sigh.

"It just people with your appearance isn't exactly normal." Replied Donatello.

"And four giant ninja turtles is?" Question Kasai.

"He has a point." Spoke Michelangelo.

"What are we going to with him, it obviously we can't keep him." Spoke Raphael, "He must have parents or something?"

Then they notice Kasai had disappear and they look around their home only to find him in their dining room eating all of their pizza.

"Sorry I was hungry." Said Kasai as his ear flop down in a sad manner.

"That alright and do you have anyone we can take you to?" Asked April.

"No." Was Kasai only replied.

Then Kasai curl up into a ball on the chair he was sitting on and fell asleep then April pick him up and carry him to the couch.

"Poor kid must be tire." Said Michelangelo.

"So what are we going to do with him." Said Raphael.

"Simple we keep him." Stated Splinter.

"Master, are you sure this is a kid we're talking about here?" Question Leonardo.

"I'm sure I can handle a child after all I rise the four of you." Replied Master Splinter.

"What that under his sleeve?" Question Donatello moving Kasai sleeve up revealing a Foot clan tattoo.

"He's one of them!" Yelled Raphael getting out his two sai.

"Let's not jump to conclusion." Said April as she Kasai up and woke him up, "Kasai, can you tell us where you get that tattoo?"

"The old man that taught me back at Japan, he put that on me saying that it my birth right and I didn't want to but he force some ninja to hold me down to put that tattoo on me and he became more mean towards me giving me no break, hardly ever feed me." Said Kasai, "So I ran away not wanting anything to do with those people."

"You chose the city to ran away to, because those people are here in New York." Said Leonardo.

"Are you going to give me back to them?" Asked a scare Kasai, "I don't want to go back."

"We're not going to do that." Spoke April setting Kasai on her lap and scratch him behind his ears.

"Hmm, That feels nice whatever you're doing, don't stop ." Said Kasai enjoying the feel of scratch behind his ears and April continue scratching his ear until he fell asleep.

"The Foot clan could be after him?" Pounder Donatello.

"Probably to tie up loose ends." Said Raphael.

"Than it best he stay in the lair for now on." Said Master Splinter.

"That Could be a bad idea, Kasai could end up stir crazy by being koop up all day, so how about I take him out during the day." Said April.

"With the Kraang after you and the possibility of the Foot clan after him." Said Donatello.

"She right Donnie." Spoke Leonardo.

So they stop talking about Kasai when they came to agreement that he'll be staying with them and will receive more training from Master Splinter and then they all went to bed leaving Kasai on the couch.


End file.
